Innocence of Protection
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Little Jacob stumbles around in places he shouldn't be.
1. Chapter 1

**_Innocence of Protection_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight _**

**_Summary- Little Jacob stumbles around in places he shouldn't be._**

Two and half year old Jacob Black stood on his bed, yelling and crying at the top of his lungs, waiting for either one of his sisters or his dad to come get him. His tiny fist banged on the railings of his bed, his dad had put up surrounding his bed. Only weeks after his mother had died from an illness, Jacob started tossing and turning in his bed during the night he would roll so much he had actually ended up on the floor several times. Billy Black had grown concerned for his youngest well being and asked his friend Charlie Swan to help him build some bars for Jacob's bed. Jacob being only 2,5' couldn't get out of his bed without the help of someone lifting him out. Jacob let out another loud ear splitting scream, just before his 12 year old sister Rachael open his bedroom door and walked over to his bed, she picked him up and lifted him out and gently placed him on the ground. Rachael bent down and wiped his tear stained cheeks.

"Sorry it took so long Jakey. Come on Daddy's running you a bath." Racheal picked him back up and carried him to the bathroom where Billy was waiting. Billy accepted his son from his eldest twin daughter who left the bathroom and returned to her bedroom.

After Jacob finished his bath, resulting in more water on Billy and on the bathroom floor, Billy drained the tub and wrapped Jacob in a big fluffy towel before lifting him out of the tub. Billy ruffled with another towel his soaking wet hair before taking the towel and dry his own hair. Jacob hair stood out in spikes on the top of his head. Once Jacob was dry Billy carried him to his bedroom and found some clothes. He dressed Jacob in a pair of jeans and a bright red shirt and some white socks before placing him on the ground and watching him leave his room. Jacob walked to his older sisters room and pushed the door open, his sister where both sitting in their room. Rachael was at the desk doing homework and Rebecca was sitting on her bed reading a magazine. Jacob grinned and walked over to Rebecca, she smiled at her brother and leaned over the edge of her bed and pulled Jacob up on the bed. Jacob crawled into her lap and sat down, Rebecca ran her hand through his hair.

"You hungry Jake?"Racheal asked not taking her eyes off her paper.

"Yeah." he replied, Rebecca scooted him off her lap and stood up at the edge of her bed her arms open to Jacob who stood up on the bed and walked into her arms.

"Come on lets go get you a cheese sand-which. " Rebecca carried him to the kitchen and sat him on the counter. She grabbed the bed, cheese and proceeded to make him a sand-which. Billy entered the kitchen once she had handed Jake his sand-which.

"I'm going over to Charlie's for a little while. Rebecca will you and Rachael be okay with this one." He asked while ruffling hair.

"Yes dad we are always fine watching him. Plus Leah is coming over to help us with our project for school." Billy nodded and placed on kiss on Jacob's temple and repeated the action with Rebecca.

"Behave Racheal." Billy called to his daughter before leaving the house.

A little while later a 11 year old Leah showed up. Jacob sat in his living room playing with his toy cars as he waited for them to finish their project, Rachael had promised that they would go outside on the project was complete. Jacob got up from his spot and walked over to the back door, he looked out the glass door. The clouds were outside but the sun was trying to peak through. Jacob picked up his toy car and pushed open the glass door, with one last look at his sisters and Leah, making sure they didn't notice he was gone, he ventured out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Innocence of Protection_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight _**

**_Summary- Little Jacob stumbles around in places he shouldn't be._**

Jacob knew he was in trouble. His daddy told him and his sisters that they were never aloud to leave the back yard and under no circumstances was he ever aloud to go near the forest never mind in the forest. Jacob continued to wander farther into the forest, he couldn't find his way out he was lost and scared. He could feel the tears on his cheek as he continued to stumble through the forest, it was darker because of all the trees were hiding the light. Jacob's tears were making it harder for him to see where he was going, he tripped over a large root that was sticking up from the ground. He cried out shock at the shooting pain going through his wrist. He had scratches on his knees that were starting to bleed and his hands were all scratched up. Jacob's sobs were getting louder, he was lost, scared, in the dark and he was hurt.

He let out a choked sob, half scream when he felt a ice cold hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked up to a beautiful lady standing in front of him. She crouched down to his level and gently wiped his tear stained cheeks.

"What's your name?" her musical voice made Jacob shiver.

"J-Jacob." The beautiful lady smiled at him.

" My name is Rosalie." He stared at her like she spoke a impossible name. "But you can call me Rose."

"Are you okay, Jacob?" Rosalie could see some sweat forming on the young boy's face and could smell the blood miles away. The young boy sniffled and shook his head negatively. Rosalie felt her heart ache for the hurt little boy.

"How old are you Jacob?" She questioned

"This many." he held up two fingers to show her, she nodded.

"Okay. Jake can I pick you and take you to my house where my dad can fix you and make you feel better?" Jacob looked at her warily before nodding his head once. Before he could even register it Rosalie had swept him up in her arms. He sat on her hip and wrapped his legs around her waist and his arm around her neck. His injured arm was tucked up against his chest, inside his fist was some of Rosalie's hair clench in his grip.

"Okay Jacob you need to trust me and close you eyes okay." he only answered by closing his eyes. Rosalie stared down at Jacob for a second before she started running. She reached the house she lived at with Carlisle, Esme and Edward. She entered the house and before she could even react Esme left the house. She entered the living room and saw Carlisle and Edward standing there.

"Esme okay?" Rosalie asked as she shifted Jacob in her arms a little.

"Yes she just had trouble with the blood." Carlisle replied stepping toward Rosalie and Jacob. "May I see him? Edward has already filled me in." Rosalie looked over at Edward before walking over to the piano and placing Jacob gently on top of it. He opened his eyes and looked a little scared.

"It's okays." She told him in a soothing voice. "Jacob this is my father Carlisle and my brother Edward. Carlisle wants to check you arm and he's going to clean up you scratches okay?" Jacob looked at Carlisle for a second before shifting his gaze to Edward and finally back to Rosalie. He nodded his head quickly once.

"Carlisle." Rosalie back away from Jacob and let Carlisle take Jacob upstairs to his mis-shaped office. Rosalie watched them go before turning back to Edward who was sitting at his piano now. His fingers gently drifted over the keys.

"You okay?" he asked Rosalie walked over to the piano and sat on the bench next to him.

"I'm fine. Whose is he?"

"Billy Black. His name is Jacob Black. He wandered from the house when his sister where supposed to watching him. He wandered into the forest on accident and then tripped and hurt himself. His mother died only earlier this year. I image he is too young to quiet know what that means."

"What is he thinking?"

"He's thinking about how he mother would clean his scratches. Carlisle checking his wrist now." The two were silent as Edward played the piano the song Rosalie recognized as the one Esme claimed as her favourite. She was silently worried for Jacob, he was so young and delicate.

She got up and moved to the couch and sat just listening to the song that Edward was playing. She almost jumped in shock when she felt Carlisle place Jacob into her lap. She gently rubbed his arm and gently felt the white bandage wrapped around his left wrist. She looked toward Carlisle who was seated on another one of the couches. She looked back down at Jacob who had fallen asleep thanks to the soothing sound of Edward piano.

"He is fine just a little sprain. His cuts were not that deep so I just cleaned the blood and put bandages on them." Carlisle explained, Rosalie nodded her head. "Rosalie you can not keep him."

"I know. I honestly do know that I just wanted to save him. He looked so broken just sitting there."

"Esme coming." Edward told the others. Seconds later Carlisle stood up to greet Esme as she came through the door and into the house. Rosalie looked down and Jacob and gently ran her hand down the side of his face. Esme wandered over to the couch and sat down beside Rosalie watching Jacob's sleeping face. She gently ran her hand down the side of his face before pulling her hand back.

"Hes adoarble."

"His name is Jacob." Rosalie told her mother. Esme had been there when Edward told everything to them.

"Rosalie I called the Billy and told him you had found Jacob. He had almost had a heart attack when his daughters told him Jacob had ran away. He would like to have his son back." Rosalie nodded sadly at Carlisle words.

"I know. I just don't want to wake him." Rosalie finally caved and shook Jacob's shoulder gently

"Jackey you have to wake up. You need to go back to you daddy. Jacob." Jacob eyes fluttered open

"Daddy?" Rosalie gave a small laugh

"Yeah, lets go give you back to your daddy he misses you." Rosalie stood up with Jacob in her arms, who wrapped his arm around her neck and tucked his hurt arm to his chest and curled her hair in his fist. He rest his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked his three family members. The other nodded and they went to the boarder line of La Push and Forks. When they arrived they saw the tribal elders and Billy Black's daughters waiting. Billy was pacing back and forth. The twin girls looked like they were in huge trouble. The Cullens approached the boarder and everyone turned to them.

"Jacob." Billy sighed in relief. Carlisle and Esme approached the line to explain what had happened, Rosalie stayed back a little ways and Edward stood in the middle.

"Jacob was found by Rosalie in the forest he was on our side. Jacob had fallen over a large root and sprained his wrist and cut his knees and hands up a bit. Rosalie brought him back to our house and I cleaned up his wounds and wrapped up his wrist. We want no problems between us and we are here to give you your son back. And just for a good measure we will be leaving tomorrow." Carlisle explained, the people nodded and Billy approached the line. Carlisle turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie." he said in a warning tone. She placed a gently kiss on the top of Jacob's head before stepping forward and handing Billy his son back. Billy hugged Jacob to his chest in relief.

"He's sleeping." Rosalie told the man. His eye looked up his son to Rosalie's.

"Thank you." Rosalie smiled a small smile

"He's amazing boy. Take good care of him." Rosalie stepped backwards to her family and they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Innocence of Protection_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight _**

**_Summary- Little Jacob stumbles around in places he shouldn't be._**

"Hey Blondie, How do you drive a blond crazy?" 17 year old Jacob Black asked as he turned from his spot on the ground to face Rosalie, who was sitting on the couch reading a car magazine. She didn't acknowledge his question.

"Give her a bag of M & M s and tell her to alphabetize them." Jacob finished. Edward chuckled from his spot at the piano and Jacob laughed at Rosalie who looked annoyed.

"What do you call a blond with a brain?" Rosalie rolled her eyes at the immature jokes

"A golden retriever." Jacob once again burst out laughing. Edward chuckled before returning his attention back to his piano. He left his finger drift over the music keys and play a familiar song to sooth Rosalie.

"Hey Blondie, I got another one. A police officer stops a blond for speeding and asks her very nicely if he could see her license. She replied in a huff, "I wish you guys could get your act together. Just yesterday you take away my license and then today you expect me to show it to you." Jacob laughed and heard Edward chuckled before he played the piano at a faster tempo.

"Careful Jacob." he warned the shape-shifter.

"What does a screen door and a blond have in common?" Rosalie froze slightly, Jacob didn't notice.

"The more you bang it, the looser it gets!" Rosalie let out an animalistic scream and before Jacob could react Rosalie had him pinned to the wall. Her body had him pinned to the wall and her arm was resting tightly against his throat.

"Rosalie don't kill him." Edward warned, as Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and Emmett all came downstairs. Bella and Nessie were out staying in Alaska for some mother daughter bonding for a couple weeks.

"Rosalie let Jacob go before you choke him to death." Rosalie snarled at Carlisle her eyes flickered dangerously red but she listened and lifted the pressure off his throat so he could breath.

"Rosalie come on let go of Jacob he was just having fun." Edward tried. Jacob's eyes had widen at Rosalie's actions and was in shock.

"FUN? You think those blond jokes of his are FUN?"

"He's only a kid." Esme said

"Rosalie babe come on." Emmett tried to step closer to his wife but she growled at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have save him that day." Rosalie's eyes turned red, she whipped around at Edward and ran straight at him and pinned him to the wall like she had had Jacob only second before. Alice went to Jacob and made sure he was okay before stepping back to Jasper's side.

"EDWARD SHUT UP. AND DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN."

"Save him?" Jacob asked his voice was rough from having his air way cut off.

Rosalie froze and her eyes change back to the gold colour, She looked at her family who were all watching her and Edward cautiously

"No one." She whispered.

"Maybe it's time you tell him, I mean it's been 15 years since then, so why not."

"SHUT UP." Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob were all watching Rosalie and Edward. They were having a staring contest.

"Rosalie, maybe he should know." Esme tried but Rosalie just kept looking at Edward

"Don't."

"Rosalie saved Jacob once and fell in love with him. She saved him." Rosalie froze.

"W-what?" Jacob stuttered

"Nothing." Rosalie snapped before running out of the house and into the forest. Jacob followed her out and phased before chasing after her.

Rosalie ran until she stumbled upon the spot she had found Jacob. She could smell change following her and seconds later he stepped out from behind the trees. She sat down on a old stump and waited for Jacob to speak. When he never said anything she choose to speak first.

"I found you here."

"You mean Edward was telling the truth?"

"You were two years old and you had wandered off one day when Billy had left your sisters and Leah to watch you. You entered the forest and continued to walk until you had crossed the boarder when you reached this area you had tripped over a large root and you sprain your wrist and cut up your knees and hands. Of course you thought is was a big deal and started crying and screaming. I had been out wandering and smelt the blood and then heard your cries. I found you and took you back to Carlisle to have you bandaged up. After that you fell asleep and Carlisle called Billy and we left to meet the Elders and your father to give you back. The next day we left Forks." Jacob stared at Rosalie from his spot on the ground, he couldn't believe that the Ice Queen would ever care for someone else, especially not himself.

"Why?"

"Because you were innocent and I wanted to protect you."

"Thank you." Rosalie just nodded

"Hey Rosalie?"

"What?"

"What do smart blonds and UFOs have in common?"

"You always hear about them but never see them." She growled at him before getting up and chasing him back to the Cullen house.

**_A.N- well I hope you enjoyed and I honestly meant no offence to anyone who is blond with the jokes._**


End file.
